月の暗い (La oscuridad de la Luna)
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: En este tiempo... el que no miente, no es nadie…En este tiempo… el honesto, es el que pierde… ¿La razón?... no hay ninguna en especial…Solo vivimos en un mundo en el cual…La mentira es la realidad… Adv. Gore y situaciones de tensión sexual.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.**

**Pareja principal:** 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna).

**Rating: **+16

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, y tal vez algo de OoC. Gore y situaciones de tensión sexual. Fem!27.

**Género: **Romance – Psicológico – Gore – Escolar - Musical.

Narración

_ Hablan –

_Recuerdos_

"_pensamientos"_

(aclaraciones)

* * *

**.::** **月の暗い****::.  
****(La oscuridad de la luna)**

* * *

**Shot 1. El terror de Namimori y el joven misterioso.**

* * *

_En este tiempo... el que no miente, no es nadie…_

_En este tiempo… el honesto, es el que pierde…_

_¿La razón?... no hay ninguna en especial…_

_Solo vivimos en un mundo en el cual…_

_La mentira es la realidad…_

* * *

_Silicia, Italia. Año 20XX._

_La neblina de la noche rodeaba por completo las desoladas calles de la zona pobre de la ciudad, donde no era posible ver a más de algunas pocas personas caminando por los alrededores, esperando poder volver pronto a sus hogares. El silencio reinaba el lugar casi por completo, causando que las leves pláticas existentes entre las pocas personas que rondaban el lugar, se escuchasen con mayor potencia. Y más en especial, los sollozos de una niña. Y es que, entre la niebla resaltaban dos pequeñas figuras, una niña y un niño similares entre sí, que caminaban tomados de la mano por aquel desolado camino. Sus ropas cubiertas de sangre, el mayor herido gravemente en el brazo derecho, y la menor en el hombro. Pero, lo más triste de la escena, era el hecho de ser por completo ignorados por las demás personas, y ser víctimas de la pena de los pocos que llegaban a prestarles atención. _

__ Pobres niños… _

__ ¿Has visto sus heridas?_

__ No te acerques… _

__ Deben de tener algo que ver con la mafia…_

_Ninguno de ellos se dignaba a ayudarlos. Pero eso no les importaba. Ambos niños sin soltarse de sus manos seguían caminando, ella sin dejar de llorar, después de todo, desde aquella noche no tendrían a nadie más que a ellos mismos. Habían visto, desde primera fila, como sus padres eran lentamente torturados, hasta terminar descuartizados, con las partes de sus cuerpos regadas por el piso ensangrentado de la sala de su antiguo hogar. Los habían escuchado gritar que los dejaran ir, que no los dañaran...pero todo había sido en vano. Y ellos hubiesen sufrido el mismo destino, de no ser por la llegada de alguna familia de la mafia que tuviese pelea con sus atacantes. Ni siquiera habían deseado investigar lo que había ocurrido, solo escaparon, gravemente heridos y con el dolor y trauma de haber presenciado aquellas crueles escenas. _

__ ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué les ha ocurrido? – se escuchó una voz masculina, llena de dolor y sorpresa. Ambos niños levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de un anciano, rostro que demostraba preocupación. ¿Un hombre preocupado por desconocidos? Era imposible. El niño rápidamente se colocó a la defensiva frente a su hermana, sin importarle la gravedad de sus heridas. Junto al hombre iba un joven, seguramente pocos años más grande que ellos, mirándolos con desinterés y seriedad._

__ Son los mocosos Sawada… parece que lograron escapar – menciono con una voz ronca y molesta. El anciano miro al joven unos instantes, con desaprobación, para luego regresar la mirada a ambos niños. _

__ Deben estar asustados… no se preocupen… me hare cargo de ustedes de ahora en adelante – sonriendo tiernamente. Aquella sonrisa tan amable, la simple mirada de aquel anciano, termino por hacer que ambos chicos aceptaran acompañarlo, aun si el mayor seguía desconfiando completamente de el…_

oOoOo 10 años después oOoOo

La mañana había llegado en la pequeña ciudad de Namimori. Los adultos comenzaban a prepararse para comenzar sus actividades del día, algunos recién llegaban de finalizarlas, en cambio los niños y jóvenes se preparaban para asistir a las clases, después de dos semanas de su inicio. La mansión de la familia Vongola, a la salida de la ciudad, no era para nada la excepción, aunque la situación era más distinta de lo que se imaginaban. Los potentes sonidos de una guitarra eléctrica recorrían la mansión por completo, provenientes de la habitación del más joven de la familia.

_ ¡Yoshi! ¡Apaga el amplificador! – se escuchó un grito masculino. En el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de la guitarra, una joven estaba de pie frente al enorme amplificador de la guitarra, vestida aun con su ropa para dormir, mientras mantenía entre sus manos su amada guitarra Gibson Les Paul blanca (¿Vieron "K-ON"? Es la guitarra de Yui, pero de diferente color). Su corta cabellera castaña seguía despeinada, muestra de que no llevaba mucho tiempo desde que se había levantado. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos avellana permanecían sobre sus dedos, mientras seguía el compás del movimiento de los mismos generando el agradable sonido de la guitarra. O al menos agradable para ella.

El nombre de la chica era Tsunayoshi Vongola, de 19 años.

Fueron pocos los minutos que pasaron desde aquel grito, antes de que la puerta fuese tirada al suelo por quien había gritado. Se trataba de un joven, un poco mayor que Tsuna, de piel morena, profundos y amenazantes ojos carmesís, cabellera negra azabache y varias cicatrices cubriendo su rostro. El, al igual que la chica, vestía aun su ropa para dormir. Tsuna entonces dejo lo que hacía, mirando con sorpresa y ligera molestia al chico frente a ella.

_ ¿Era necesario tirar la puerta, Xanxus-nii? – pregunto la chica aun con la sorpresa encima. El nombre de su hermano era Xanxus Vongola, de 22 años. Casi al mismo tiempo, otro rostro se asomó por la entrada de la habitación, sorprendido de ver la puerta en el piso. Se trataba de un chico de apariencia similar a la de la castaña, exceptuando por su cabellera rubia y sus atrayentes ojos azules. Pero, el peinado y la mirada era prácticamente la misma.

_ ¡Xanxus! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta esa puerta? ¡El abuelo querrá cobrártela! Y como siempre ¡Terminare pagando yo! – exclamo con total desaprobación. El nombre del chico era Ieyasu Vongola, mejor conocido como Giotto, hermano gemelo mayor de Tsuna, por lo tanto también de 19 años. Este ya no se encontraba en pijama, si no vestido con un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, camisa de botones blanca y unos lentes de armazón negro cubriendo sus ojos.

_ ¡Calla!... Basura…

_ ¡No! ¡A mí no me calles!

_ ¿Quieren dejar de pelear? – pregunto la chica, quien se había sentado sobre su amplificador desde el momento en que vio a su hermano gemelo atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Ambos hermanos la miraron seriamente, una mirada que ella sabía no era para nada buena… después de todo ¿Cuándo vez a un apuesto rubio y a un terrorífico moreno mirándote con odio y molestia?

_ ¡Esto es culpa de tu maldita musica! – exclamo el moreno. Giotto giro su rostro hacia el nuevamente.

_ ¡No le grites a Tsu-chan!

_ ¡Tú cállate metrosexual idiota!

Tsuna suspiro, caminando hacia su gran armario y encerrándose en el interior del mismo. Este era del tamaño de una pequeña habitación, rodeada de cajones, y con una de las paredes cubierta de espejos. Se deshizo de su pijama, quedando solamente en su ropa interior a juego de color blanca con holanes rosas, y tomo de uno de los cajones un sencillo pantalón negro, y una camiseta gris sencilla, con un 27 marcado en el pecho en un color gris más oscuro. Complemento el traje con un chaleco negro largo, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y un par de deportivas negras. Se vistió y salió del armario, mirando a sus hermanos aun pelear entre ellos.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios antes de que se decidiera por abandonar la habitación y bajar hasta el comedor, encontrándose con la tierna mirada de su abuelo, Timoteo Vongola. Era un hombre de edad madura, con cabello, barba y bigotes de un color gris plateado, y el rostro y cuello arrugado como muestra de su avanzada edad. Este estaba sentado en la silla principal del comedor, con total tranquilidad esperando el desayuno.

_ Buenos días Tsu-chan.

_ Abuelo… ¿Cómo ha amanecido? – pregunto con una voz dulce, sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de su abuelo. Este suspiro ligeramente, mirándola con un ligero toque de desaprobación.

_ Como todos los días desde que compre tu guitarra… no deberías tocar tan temprano, o al menos no con la eléctrica… ¿Qué hiciste con tu guitarra acústica?.

La chica se rasco la nuca ligeramente, como muestra de nerviosismo. Llevaba al menos dos meses desde que había convencido a su abuelo (quien realmente era su padre adoptivo) de que le comprara una guitarra eléctrica. Tan emocionada había estado al momento de tenerla entre sus manos, que había terminado por guardar la guitarra acústica en el armario y tocar en todo momento con la eléctrica, desde las seis de la mañana.

_ La tengo en el cuarto… además debo practicar… debo triunfar en mi primer día de clases – emocionada. Y es que, la semana siguiente que iniciaran las clases, ella comenzaría su vida como estudiante universitaria, en la prestigiosa universidad de su abuelo, la universidad de elite vongola.

_ ¿Estas segura de que quieres estudiar fuera de casa? – pregunto el anciano, preocupado. Tras la muerte de sus padres, diez años atrás, y tras haber sido adoptada junto con su hermano por aquel hombre, Timoteo Vongola, su amado abuelito, ambos niños habían sido educados en casa, junto al que se volvió su hermano mayor, Xanxus (este último, más por sociópata que por otra cosa), ya que aún tenían el temor de llegar a ser atacados por quienes habían matado a sus padres. Era la primera vez en diez años que la joven lograría salir de la mansión más tiempo que las dos horas diarias que tenía permitido, y sin escolta, aunque se tratase del instituto que pertenecía a su abuelo, lo cual la hacía sentir emocionada, puesto que desde que era pequeña, había deseado más que nada estudiar en aquel instituto, incluso desde antes de conocer al abuelo.

_ ¡Claro! Quiero conocer nuevas personas, y triunfar haciendo lo que más me gusta. ¡Qué mejor oportunidad que estudiar en la prestigiosa academia de la familia! – emocionada, mientras Timoteo suspiraba, para luego sonreír y mirar a su nieta enternecido. Para el, los tres jóvenes eran igual de importantes, sin importar el hecho de que los gemelos no llevaran su sangre. Pero, en especial, adoraba a aquella jovencita que, a pesar de sus desplantes y su ruidosa forma de levantar a todos con su guitarra eléctrica, lograba con una sonrisa iluminar a todos en la mansión. Sus hermanos mayores entraron en aquel momento, ambos golpeados a causa de la posible pelea efectuada momentos atrás, cuando la joven abandonase su habitación.

_ Recuerda entonces el trato, Tsu-chan… - dijo el rubio, sonriendo. Xanxus simplemente chasqueo la lengua, sentándose en la mesa para poder disfrutar de su desayuno, seguido por Giotto quien suspiro al ver la actitud de su hermano mayor. Media hora después, tras terminar el desayuno, los gemelos se dirigieron a recoger sus respectivas cosas para salir a pasear sus dos horas programadas, agradeciendo que su escolta se viese reducida por mucho, si antes eran seguidos por cuatro enormes guardaespaldas, ahora eso se veía reducido a los dos de los trabajadores y mejores amigos de su abuelo, Coyote Nougat, un hombre de edad similar a la de su abuelo, alto y musculoso, de largo cabello liso y canoso, al igual que su abundante mostacho; y Schnitten Brabanters, de características corporales similares a Coyote, pero cabellera corta negra ligeramente despeinada, y cara cubierta de cicatrices.

_ Entonces… aprovecharemos nuestra salida de hoy para buscar los materiales que te faltan, Tsu-chan – hablo Giotto sonriendo, mientras veía a ambos guardaespaldas, a quienes les tenía mucha confianza después de haber crecido conociéndolos como los amigos de su abuelo. Durante sus dos horas libres, ambos jóvenes recorrieron el centro de la ciudad, comprando todos los materiales que la chica necesitaría durante su primer día de clases.

* * *

La impotente construcción de la universidad de elite Vongola se levantaba por el centro de la ciudad. Sus bardas de mármol y reja platinada rodeaban por completo el gran terreno ocupado por el instituto, el cual era de al menos 10 kilómetros cuadrados, terreno completamente verde y que, de no ser por los edificios construidos en su interior, pasaría por un bosque o parque ordinario, con lago y grandes cerezos decorando el mismo. El jardín principal conformado por un piso de cerámica blanco, en forma de araña (circular con varios caminos rectos uno de los edificios. Conformada de cinco edificios en total, del lado izquierdo los edificios de arte y mecatronica, del lado derecho los edificios de medicina y asignaturas varias, y el edificio principal al frente, donde estaba la dirección, recepción, cafetería, gimnasio, alberca y habitaciones varias importantes. Entre ellas, el salón del consejo estudiantil y del comité de disciplina. Finalmente, rodeando aquellos edificios, había algunos caminos que llevaban a otras construcciones de menor tamaño, el edificio de habitaciones masculinas, femeninas, las canchas deportivas, y alguno que otro puesto de comida con sus respectivas mesas y bancas exteriores.

Todos aquellos lugares, siendo vigilados de forma estricta por los miembros del comité de disciplina, incluyendo a su líder, Hibari Kyoya, de 21 años. Su corta cabellera azabache estaba ligeramente despeinada a causa de la ventisca que hacia aquel día de primavera, a corto tiempo de la llegada del verano. Sus afilados ojos de color azul metálico observaban con atención cada esquina del lugar, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden. De pie clara, alto (al menos 1.78 metros de altura), y de complexión delgada pero deportiva, podía causar suspiros en todas aquellas chicas que le miraban, de no ser por aquella aura peligrosa que lo rodeaba. Siempre vestido con ropa formal, en esa ocasión, un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos, camisa blanca, corbata negra y la banda roja que rodeaba su brazo, poniendo en kanjis dorados "disciplina", demostrando a que organización pertenecía.

_Kyo-san… su hermano, Hibari-sensei, le busca en la sala del comité.- escucho una voz conocida a través de la radio que descansaba amarrada a su cadera, por el cinturón. El azabache tomo la radio en sus manos y presiono el botón rojo de contestación, articulando en sus labios un simple "voy para allá", en un tono serio, antes de apagar el aparato y volverlo a colocar en su cinturón. Dejo escapar un ligero suspiro antes de comenzar su camino hacia el edificio principal, camino que le llevaría al menos diez minutos a causa de la lejanía de las habitaciones masculinas (donde él estaba vigilando). Mientras caminaba, mantenía su vista en el formulario de inscripción que tenía en sus manos, perteneciente al nuevo alumno. Se le había encargado que preparara todo para la llegada del hijo menor del director de la universidad, y el había tenido que acceder a ello a regañadientes, aunque no sin antes exigir una copia de dicho formulario. No… el no permitiría que entrara un estudiante fuera del periodo seleccionado si este no valía la pena, por más hijo del director que fuese. Suponía que aquella era la razón por la que Alaude, su hermano, quería verlo en aquellos momentos, pues tenía entendido que ese día el chico nuevo entraría a clases.

Pasados los diez minutos de camino, se detuvo frente al edificio principal, viendo como un chico al que no había visto antes permanecía de pie frente al edificio, sin moverse ni un poco, mientras contemplaba el mismo. Llevo su mirada nuevamente hacia el formulario de inscripción en sus manos, mirando la fotografía, para luego regresar su mirada al chico misterioso. Sin duda alguna, ese era el nuevo estudiante, Giotto Vongola. Si bien su color de cabello y ojos eran diferentes al de la fotografía, rubio de ojos azules, mientras que el que estaba frente a él era castaño de ojos chocolates, supuso que cuando tomo la fotografía llevaba el cabello teñido y lentillas, algo común últimamente.

_ Giotto Vongola – llamo al chico, el cual se giró hacia el con un semblante de sorpresa y timidez, demostrado en sus ojos que no parecían esconder ninguna de sus emociones. Ahora que lo veía, se daba cuenta de que aquel chico parecía ser una mujer, por aquellas facciones finas y su cuerpo pequeño y delgado. "Giotto" vestía en aquellos momentos un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, camiseta negra y sudadera blanca con detalles anaranjados, y un 27 del mismo color mostrado en el pecho, del lado del corazón en la sudadera, y llevaba un maletín para guitarra colgado en su espalda.

_ ¿Co-como sabe mi nombre? – pregunto el chico, con una voz melodiosa que en ningún momento paso por completo por la de un chico. Bueno, aunque a aquello podría considerársele como "voz de uke", si recordaba como decían algunas de las chicas de la universidad. Este ignoro la pregunta, y se dedicó a mirar de arriba hacia abajo al castaño. Sin duda, no parecía tener aquella seguridad que mostraba en la fotografía del formulario, seguridad que claramente era primer requisito para formar parte de la carrera musical.

_ Espero que valgas realmente lo que dice tu formulario.- fue lo único que menciono, antes de caminar hacia el interior del edificio, dejando atrás al confundido castaño. Al llegar a la sala del comité, como había esperado, su hermano permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones a su espera, mirando con tranquilidad hacia la ventana. Hibari Alaude era un hombre que sin duda reflejaba la misma aura y rostro de su hermano menor, aunque él era más alto, midiendo 1.80 metros, mientras que su cabellera en el mismo corte era de un color rubio cenizo. Este, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, dirigió su mirada a aquel lugar. Miradas idénticas se toparon, antes de que Kyoya entrara y se sentara en el sillón frontal, dejando caer con fuerza la carpeta con el formulario en la mesita de café.

_ Me opongo a que el herbívoro entre a clases.- hablo con seriedad. Alaude lo miro de la misma manera.

_ ¿Qué te hace creer que tu opinión cuenta? Son órdenes de Timoteo.

_ El herbívoro no pasara si quiera el primer examen. Es demasiado débil y cobarde.- aun si no lo conocía, estaba seguro de ello. Su rostro y forma de hablar, su forma de pararse, todo en él, todo lo que había visto en aquellos segundos le hacía darse cuenta de ello. Kyoya incluso, siendo tan intimidante y respetado como lo era, había fallado al intentar la carrera musical, al no presentarse en el concierto de verano, razón por la que había cambiado a la carrera de composición.

_ No juzgues a un libro por su portada, Kyoya.-se escuchó una segunda voz, Hibari Fong, su segundo hermano mayor. Mismo rostro y altura de Alaude, pero mirada amable, ojos chocolates y su larga cabellera azabache recogida en una trenza. Al igual que Alaude, profesor.- Timoteo no aceptaría a cualquiera en su universidad, sin importar que tan hijo suyo fuese. Su hijo mayor no logro entrar por lo mismo. Si Timoteo lo acepto, debe ser bueno en lo que hace – miro como Alaude se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.- Ya que no hay habitaciones disponibles, compartirá habitación contigo. No lo espantes.

_ No pienso compartir habitación – sentencio. Alaude se giró entonces, recargándose en la puerta.

_ No está a discusión. Harás lo que se te ordena, si quieres permanecer en la universidad.

Kyoya miro firmemente al rubio durante unos instantes, para luego abandonar la habitación azotando la puerta.

* * *

Primera persona que conocía en la universidad, y ya sentía nervios de cómo serían los demás. Aquel chico de cabellera azabache claramente le daba más que terror, tenía un aura asesina que le había provocado un escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna vertebral. ¿Todos los jóvenes universitarios eran tan terroríficos? Se había sentido tan asustada de la mirada del joven, de cómo la recorría por completo, y de la forma en que le había hablado, como si esperara poco de ella. Al tener aquel pensamiento, su mirada se tornó seria, con una ligera tonalidad anaranjada. ¿Acaso la había menospreciado?, ¿Quién se creía? Comenzó a contar hasta diez de forma mental, mientras respiraba profundamente, para luego volver a mirar hacia la puerta principal del edificio, y decidirse a entrar al mismo. Si llegaba a toparse con él, le reprocharía por su mala educación. Espero en la recepción a que su padre bajara a recibirla, el cual no tardó en aparecer. Timoteo Vongola se posó frente a su hija, mirándole con total ternura, acompañado por un hombre desconocido para ella.

_ Todo está listo, Tsu… perdón… Giotto. Me es difícil hablarte como si fueras tu hermano, pero bueno. Él es tu profesor encargado, o tutor, Reborn… ya sabe todo acerca de tu situación.

Tsuna llevo su mirada hacia aquel hombre. Alto, de complexión delgada, atractivo. Su cabello era cubierto por un sombrero de fieltro negro con un listón amarillo, aunque dejaba expuestas un par de patillas rizadas de color negro. Frios ojos ónix, y sonrisa arrogante, vestía un sencillo traje negro, con camisa amarilla y corbata negra. Este la miro unos instantes, analizándola de la misma manera que lo hacía anteriormente aquel chico maleducado, mientras ella reaccionaba de forma tímida escondiéndose detrás de su abuelo. Timoteo rio ante el comportamiento de su "hijo", mientras Reborn termino por soltar un suspiro.

_ Tsunayoshi Vongola, antes Sawada, 19 años, estudiante de arte en la especialidad de música. Gran talento para cantar y tocar guitarra, pero mala en todo lo referente a materias naturales, especialmente en matemáticas, y te tropiezas hasta con tus propios pies. Según tu abuelo, por seguridad debes esconderte bajo una apariencia masculina, llevando el apodo de tu hermano como nombre, Giotto Vongola. Tu mayor defecto es que te pones nerviosa y eres demasiado tímida, Dame-Tsuna.

La chica miro con reproche a su abuelo por el hecho de haberle contado todo eso, pero Timoteo simplemente dejo caer los hombros, para luego hacerla salir de su escondite y colocarla frente a Reborn.

_ Esas dos características pueden ser tu perdición, "Giotto" – llamándola por aquel nombre en el caso de que alguien se acercara.- Reborn se encargara de que ganes más confianza y puedas manejar bien las situaciones que se te presentaran en la carrera. Tienes talento mi niño, ahora solo falta que tú mismo tengas el valor de darlo a conocer.

La chica asintió, mirando nuevamente a su profesor encargado.

_ Mucho gusto, Reborn-sensei. Por favor cuide de mi.- dijo dando una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto. Reborn volvió a sonreír.

_ Después de clases, tendrás una clase especial conmigo y algunos invitados, para hacerte perder el miedo a estar en público. Cantaras, bailaras, o simplemente hablaras… pero la idea es que hagas algo frente a varias personas.

_ De acuerdo. Daré lo mejor de mí – justo al momento en que menciono eso, vio salir de una de las habitaciones al chico de momentos antes, el cual azoto la puerta y abandono el edificio, seguido de dos hombres de rostro similar a él. Timoteo suspiro y Reborn llevo su mano a su frente, en un completo "facepalm". Uno de aquellos hombres, el de la trenza precisamente, miro en dirección a ellos y término por ignorar a sus hermanos para dirigirse hacia ellos.

_ Buenos días, Timoteo-sama.- luego dirigió su mirada hacia el joven.- usted debe ser Giotto Vongola… ¿no es así?

La chica asintió, dando una ligera reverencia.

_ Mucho gusto. Esto…

_ Profesor Hibari Fong… aunque basta con Fong-sensei… el gusto es mío – sonriendo de forma amable. Tsuna sonrió de la misma manera, para luego ver a su abuelo y al profesor encargado.- Supongo que ya te dijeron que hoy tendrás el día libre para recorrer el campus, ¿o me equivoco?

_ No… apenas iba a mencionárselo.- dijo Reborn tranquilamente, mientras sacaba su celular y activaba el radio.- Kyoya… trae tu trasero de regreso aquí, que tienes que cuidar del nuevo.

Se escuchó un sonido extraño, y luego un silencio profundo de unos cuantos segundos, antes de que el sonido se volviese a repetir.

_ Estoy ocupado.- fue la respuesta de la radio. Aquella voz Tsuna la reconoció como la del chico de momentos atrás. Reborn siguió peleando con el chico por la radio hasta que finalmente este, harto de sus palabras, apago la radio y apareció frente a ellos algunos minutos después. Estaba molesto, aquello se notaba claramente en su mirada. Sus afilados ojos miraban a todos con odio, y Tsuna estaba segura de ver un aura asesina rodeando al pelinegro. Bueno, quizá era solo su imaginación. Fong sonrió ante la actitud de su hermano menor, para luego susurrar al oído de la castaña.

_ Que no te asuste, quebrantaras su orgullo.- tranquilamente. Una gota anime callo por la cabeza de Tsuna ante aquella propuesta, aunque la idea de joderle al chico el día le parecía de lo más agradable. Ni siquiera había hablado con el realmente (porque su intercambio de palabras no contaba como platica), y ya podía sentir el odio que probablemente el joven estaba sintiendo pero… ¿Por qué? Ella no lo conocía, y nunca le había hecho algo malo. Desconocía por completo el hecho de que, realmente, ya había roto el orgullo del joven con tan solo lograr entrar tan fácil a la especialidad de Música, mientras que él tenía que soportar ser simplemente un compositor. No era que le disgustara su pronta profesión, más bien lo humillaba el hecho de que un herbívoro de pocas cualidades lograra impresionar lo suficiente al director como para que lo dejaran entrar a clases dos semanas tarde.

_ Kyoya-kun, te agradezco que aceptaras cuidar de… Giotto. Basta con que le enseñes la escuela y lo lleves después a su habitación.- como padre, por más adoptivo que fuese, le molestaba tener que dejar a su princesa en la habitación de un chico, pero no podía colocarla en las habitaciones femeninas si se suponía que ella era un hombre. Además de que las habitaciones masculinas estaban todas ocupadas, y la chica insistía en ser como los demás estudiantes y permanecer en la universidad, rechazando el trato especial de permitirle ir a casa al finalizar las clases.

_ Solo le mostrare lo necesario, después se las arreglará solo.- en un tono frio. La sonrisa maliciosa de Reborn volvió a hacer aparición, seguido a la mirada de reprobación de Timoteo y Fong, cosa que Kyoya ignoro por completo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo y miro a Tsuna, haciéndole con la mano una seña para que lo siguiera. Tsuna asintió, despidiéndose de su abuelo y ambos profesores, para después seguir al azabache.

_ Disculpa las molestias, Kyoya-san – lo llamo por su nombre de pila, tras desconocer su apellido. Kyoya se detuvo unos instantes, mirándole nuevamente con una mescla de odio y frialdad.

_ No me hables con tanta confianza… Para ti, herbívoro, soy Hibari – y siguió caminando. ¿Ese chico era el hermano de su profesor? Tsuna frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada. Después de todo no importaba cuantos insultos le llegasen a la cabeza, no podría si quiera decir un sencillo "idiota" antes de que los nervios le ganaran. El camino se sumió en silencio, hasta el momento en que un joven de peinado al estilo Elvis Presley se acercó al azabache de forma tranquila.

_ Kyo-san…

_ Encárgate del nuevo… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Y sin más, miro fríamente a la joven antes de irse hacia algún lugar. Tsuna no pudo contener hacer una mueca de disgusto, aunque está más parecía un tierno puchero, del cual el chico con peinado gracioso logro darse cuenta, pues no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, haciendo molestar aún más a la castaña.

_ Discúlpalo… Kyo-san no disfruta mucho de estar con las personas. Soy Kusakabe Tetsuya… mucho gusto – dijo cuándo finalizo de reír. Tsuna asintió, dando una ligera reverencia tal y como había hecho anteriormente frente a sus nuevos conocidos.

_ Giotto Vongola… el gusto es mío – de forma tranquila. Kusakabe abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre, probablemente porque no esperaba llegar a conocer a algún familiar del director de la universidad. Al darse cuenta de ello, Tsuna no pudo más que mover sus manos de forma nerviosa, mirándole.- pe-pero ignora el nombre por favor… soy solo un estudiante común.

_ Bien. Como Kyo-san lo ha dejado a mi cargo, no tengo más que enseñarle las instalaciones.- ¿le estaba tratando de usted? Maldición, adoraba a su abuelito, pero odiaba llevar el apellido Vongola. Si no fuese por su seguridad, preferiría mil veces el apellido Sawada.

_ Gracias Kusakabe-san – sonriendo ligeramente.

* * *

El silencio reinaba por completo en la oficina de Timoteo. Frente al director, sentado en su escritorio, se encontraban los tres profesores, Reborn, Alaude y Fong, los dos últimos con un rostro serio. Timoteo se aclaró entonces la garganta, para luego decidirse a hablar.

_ Ya que conocen la situación… deberán ser conscientes de lo que deben hacer.

_ Pero.- hablo finalmente Fong, dejando la actitud seria de un lado.- ¿No cree que es necesario que Kyoya lo sepa?... digo, compartirá habitación con ella… si se entera por su cuenta…

_ Ese idiota es capaz de sacarla de la habitación a Patadas – interrumpió Reborn. Llevaba ya dos años conociendo al joven, y sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz.

_ Eso lo hará, lo descubra ahora o lo descubra más tarde.- continuo Alaude, mirando a los presentes con seriedad.

_ Pero… si le contamos todo como acontece… probablemente él lo entienda.

_ Lo dudo, Fong… sabes muy bien que nuestro hermano es un maldito cabeza hueca – exclamo el rubio, ya molesto de aquella situación. Después de un suspiro colectivo, el silencio reino por completo en la estancia… ¿Qué podían hacer? Sabían muy bien que, pasara lo que pasara, sería un mal augurio para la menor de los vongola. Ya fuese descubierta por Hibari, y echada de la habitación, que le contaran todo desde ese momento y el chico hiciese lo posible por rechazarla desde el principio, que alguien más lo descubra…

_ Maldición… debí haber creado un plan durante las vacaciones.- exclamo Timoteo, recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, al tiempo que su codo hacía de base. Reborn miro al director de forma seria, pero burlesca a la vez.

_ También pudo habérnoslo mencionado antes, ya hubiésemos tenido un plan de supervivencia.

_ Sea como sea… pienso que lo mejor de momento es dejar las cosas así. Es mejor que sea descubierta por Kyoya, a por otra persona… mi hermano no puede ser tan maldito como para decirle a alguien sobre ella, o dejarla a merced de quien fuese que quiera dañarla – la idea de Fong no parecía ser del todo mala, por lo que los demás no pudieron más que suspirar nuevamente y asentir. Dejarían pasar el tiempo, si algo ocurría, ya se encargarían de explicarle todo a Kyoya y proteger a Tsunayoshi.

* * *

_ Bien… he finalizado.- hablo la chica, limpiándose el sudor de la frente mientras miraba su nueva habitación. Esta era un poco más pequeña que su habitación en la mansión, pero tomando en cuenta que era compartida, no le parecía tan ostentosa. Las paredes pintadas en color gris le parecían fuera de lugar, pero con las decoraciones ya no se vería tan mal. Ya convencería a su compañero de habitación para pintar. Frente a la puerta principal, que daba al pasillo del sexto piso del edificio, se encontraba un pequeño pero cómodo sillón, colocado perpendicularmente a la pared donde estaba la puerta, pero a una separación considerable. Frente al sillón había una pequeña mesita de té, y frente a esta, una pared con una acogedora chimenea y una televisión de plasma sobre la misma. Junto a las diferentes decoraciones, desde cuadros pintados a mano, hasta plantas de diferentes tipos, lograba hacer de la habitación algo acogedor. Viendo desde el ángulo de la puerta, al lado derecho, había un pequeño cubículo cuadrado, sin separación de lo demás de la habitación, pero elevado un poco mostrando unas cortas escaleras, donde se encontraba un piano y tres guitarras acomodadas a un lado. Después de la pequeña salita, había una puerta, un escritorio con computadora y unas escaleras que se mostraban del lado derecho, y subían formando una esquina, hacia lo que era el segundo piso, el cual solo ocupaba la mitad del tamaño de la habitación, y en lugar de pared, mostraba un balcón hacia el primer piso, que era donde estaban las camas y los pequeños armarios y cajones. La habitación ocupada por su compañero, parecía ser la que estaba hasta la orilla, dejando libre la cama y muebles cercanos a la escalera.

Al ver que la zona donde estaba su cama se veía tan desolada, Tsuna no había hecho más que cambiar las grises cobijas por un edredón azul con círculos blancos que le había regalado su abuelo, con sus cojines a juego. Luego, colgó los posters de las bandas que le gustaban en la pared libre, junto a algunas fotografías, para después acomodar su ropa en los cajones y armario correspondientes, dejando sus guitarras en el primer piso, junto a las guitarras de su compañero. Al terminar con ello, se tiro en su propia cama, mirando hacia el techo, justo cuando escucho que se abría la puerta de la habitación. Se escucharon unos pasos, de quien supuso era su compañero de habitación, más aun así no se movió. Estaba cansada tras acomodar todas sus cosas.

_ Herbívoro… levántate.- escucho aquella voz que pensó que no volvería a escuchar hasta al menos al día siguiente. Suspiro ligeramente, para luego sentarse y mirar con atención a Hibari Kyoya… ¿Qué la suerte no estaba de su lado? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser precisamente EL su compañero de habitación?

_ ¿Hibari-san?...

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Sé que se preguntan ¿Por qué ando publicando una nueva historia sin haber actualizado las tres que ya tengo publicadas? Bueno… respecto a "Bajo el techo del enemigo" (InuYasha) tengo un gran bloqueo, tengo la idea, pero no logro plasmarla D: … "La compañera del cielo" queda eliminada, ya que la reescribiré y mejorare… pronto volverán a verla, probablemente cuando termine con esta historia. Y, "¿Acaso puede volverse amor?", les dije que me encargaría de publicarles la segunda parte una vez que actualizara las historias anteriores xDD… pero probablemente sea antes, aun no se owo. Sea como sea, este fanfic suplantara a la compañera del cielo, espero les guste la temática.**

**Sobre el fanfic, he visto varias historias donde Hibari debe lidiar con una chica que finge ser un chico (al menos he leído dos de estos con la pareja de "Hibari x Haru"), pero nunca los terminan TT-TT. Además, no he encontrado ninguno donde la razón por la que la chica finja ser un chico sea por su autoprotección. Tsuna e Ieyasu son perseguidos por los asesinos de sus padres, y Tsuna, quien quiere salir, tiene que fingir ser un chico para lograrlo sin estar en completo peligro, más por la sobreprotección de su familia que otra cosa, e incluso usar el apodo de su hermano como nombre (a quienes buscan son a Ieyasu y Tsunayoshi Sawada… no a "Giotto", aunque Ieyasu y Giotto sean el mismo xD). Se que de momento parece una simple historia de romance musical al más puro estilo de "you're beautiful", pero solo será al principio, es el fanfic más serio que me ha llegado a la cabeza, por lo que se vienen escenas bastante fuertes, tanto por la existencia de Gore como por situaciones de tensión sexual y lemon, que se que les encantara n.n**

**Bueno… ¿algun review?¿Tomatazo?¿Sartenazo? lo que sea TT-TT saludos…**

**Kirana Taisho**

**25/12/13**


End file.
